


Bodyguard

by TheMortalMalecFan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Businessman Asmodeus, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalMalecFan/pseuds/TheMortalMalecFan
Summary: *Alternate Universe*Alec is hired by Asmodeus Bane to be his son’s bodyguard. Asmodeus is the owner of one of the biggest and most prestigious businesses in the world. This could be the big break he's been hoping for until he notices something isn't quite right. Also... he may have accidentally fallen in love with his boss's son.Magnus knows that his father isn't the 'clean' businessman he claims to be but doesn't question it knowing the consequences that could lead to. His father's idea of keeping him at bay and ruining the reputation of the family business is to hire him a bodyguard... or a babysitter he thought. But those blue eyes, they may just be the death of him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Alec’s POV

Alec had put on and taken off a tie in front of the mirror at least ten times, undecided on whether it was too much. He already was fully suited but was undecided on the tie, it felt too waiter... Sighing he put it back on once again and tightened it until he felt slightly uncomfortable… but bearable. He was going to wear it, screw it, better to be overdressed than underdressed. Taking a long, deep breath he stared at himself, his black hair styled so that there was no hair in his face, which was often the case if he didn’t keep it at bay. 

He couldn’t believe he had gotten this high profile of a job. Protecting Asmodeus Bane's son. His father had to be one of the biggest businessmen in the world... He felt sick. He had gone for the role thinking he would never get a callback, and now he was about to leave for his first day.

Staring for another moment he tried to convince himself that he could do it. He had worked for his whole life waiting for a chance like this. He could not screw it up now. 

Bringing up his wrist, he looked to his watch, he wanted to make sure he was early. Which he was... Incredibly so. Not that he cared. He patted his pockets and his hip, making sure that he had all he needed. Phone, keys, black holster at his hip with his gun tightly inside, wallet with identification and proof of his new job, as well as a license to carry his gun. 

Right...I am as ready as I will ever be. 

With one more glance at himself, he noticed his blue eyes were full of confidence which did not seem to reach how he felt on the inside. Though he wasn’t surprised, he was used to hiding his feelings, at this point it was easy. 

Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he headed towards the front door of his one-bedroom apartment. It wasn’t much but he had gladly called it home since his parents kicked him out several years ago.

"Here goes nothing," he said to nobody but himself, slamming the door shut behind him.

Magnus’ POV

“I don’t need a bodyguard,” Magnus ground out between his teeth. He stood in front of his father’s desk, probably one of the biggest desks he has ever seen, and it made everything else into the room look small in comparison. His father loved his façade of grandeur, not that the old man believed it was a façade, but he could see right through it. He just chose to not get involved. He had no idea what his father got into behind closed doors, and he planned on keeping it that way. 

“This is not a discussion. I wasn’t asking if you wanted a bodyguard. I was telling you that you have one starting today. He will be keeping an eye on you, from when you get up to when you go to bed. Maybe this will stop you from acting like a savage… partying and sleeping with every woman that moves is no way to keep the business image up. You need to find a nice girl and settle down, stop flaunting yourself about. No one is ever going to take you seriously, and since I don't have another heir, I need you,” his father ranted, and he squinted, biting on his tongue to stop himself from throwing out a smart-ass response. He didn’t need a babysitter; he was quite capable of looking after himself. “Magnus, answer me,” his father prompted, and he stood up straight and looked him in the eyes. They were almost black in the darkness of the large office. 

They really should let some light into this room. Though even if they did the room was so big that he wasn’t sure that the sunlight would reach the corners. The room was as big as a small flat and around the edges wore large bookcases full of books, he wasn’t sure if his father had read them all or just found them aesthetically pleasing. On the floor, spread out was a rug which managed to fill most of the room, it was probably specially made for it. It bore the patterns of a common old rug, burgundy red with a lighter beige border. His side of the desk were two chairs that were used for meetings or the common visitor, but he avoided the formality of it. Which is why he stood, facing his father, his hands behind his back. 

“Yes, father,” he replied begrudgingly. He couldn’t say what he wanted to, not when he knew full well what that would lead to. Nonetheless, he saw a flash of anger in his father’s eyes and he started shuffling his feet slightly.  
Luckily, there was a knock on the office door, and his father’s eye diverted to the closed door across the room.  
“Come in,” his father yelled, and he turned to watch as the door was pulled open and his father's assistant walked inside. 

“The bodyguard you hired is here, Mr. Bane,” the assistant spoke, not looking his father in his eyes. His posture almost looked as if he was bowing. He wanted to smile but kept his composure. 

“Bring him in,” his father replied, and the assistant nodded, ushering in a young man into the room.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he emerged further into the room. His dark hair made his blue eyes sparkle like none he had ever seen, and his jawline was so sharp he was sure it could cut. The tight suit he was wearing clung to him perfectly… in all places. He swallowed.

“Mr. Lightwood, I presume,” his father said gathering up and sorting some papers on his desk. He barely looked up at the boy, which he didn’t seem too worried about. 

“Yes, sir,” the boy replied. His voice was deep and smooth like chocolate. 

“Okay… this here is my son," he gestured to him lazily. "You protect him with your life, you hold him to account. He may not be a child, but he tends to act like one,” his father proclaimed, and the boy looked to him. He had confidence in himself… Held himself well... but he had no idea who he was working for. “Do you understand?” his father continued.

“Yes, I understand fully, sir,” the boy replied with a firm nod. 

“Good. Magnus get out of my sight”.

Without a second thought, he headed towards the door and out into the long corridor, heading for the elevator. The boy… Lightwood followed him with quick steps. He could already tell that this was going to be irritating. 

He proceeded into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor before typing in the password which only he and unfortunately his father knew, level sixteen where his father had allowed him to stay. His business running from floors 1-12, his father's housing on floors 13-15, and finally his apartment on the final floor of the tall building. He had wanted to move out on several occasions, but his father was adamant too.

They both stood in silence for the whole ride up to his apartment. 

He sighed. “So…,” he said as the doors to the elevator slid open and he wandered out into his apartment. “What’s your name? If we're going to spend all this time together, you may as well tell me,” he continued swinging around to look at the man who stood by the elevator and had elected not to follow him further into the room. 

“Alec, my name’s Alec,” he replied his hands behind his back. He looked like a soldier standing there like that. It made him feel uneasy. 

“Well, Alec… I can tell this is going to be a joy,” he sighed and turned to go make himself a sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec had stood by the elevator door for hours. This wasn’t quite what he was expecting. Magnus was… interesting. He had watched the man make a sandwich, lay on the sofa watching god-awful reality television, and drink endless martinis. It was shocking that the man hadn’t already passed out of drunkenness. 

As the sun started to set Magnus disappeared into a back room, which he assumed was the bedroom, and appeared an hour later, considerably more dressed up. 

For a second he was starstruck. His heart skipped a beat and he had to look away for a second, but his eyes slowly made their way back like a magnet. 

His hair was perfectly spiked and held by gel. He had on a low-rise black shirt, which was covered with a bright purple blazer jacket, to accompany that, he wore tight skinny jeans which almost left nothing to the imagination. 

His eyes then rose to his face, he wore dark eyeliner which matched his black painted nails and yellow eye contacts, almost like cats’ eyes. Which was nothing to the abundance of jewelry he was wearing. Large rings on many of his fingers and multiple necklaces hung low but still managed to sit on his bare chest.

“I’m going out,” he said approaching him at a fast pace, walking through a beam of light that shone through the window as the last of the sun disappeared, covering him in orange light. 

“Okay, where are we going?” he prompted, adjusting his jacket. Wherever it was, he felt like he would be underdressed. 

“No, just me. Go home, take the night off. You deserve it,” he tapped him on the shoulder as he pushed the elevator button and gave him a big smile. 

“You know I can’t just leave you alone,” he replied, following Magnus into the lift as the doors opened. He stood next to him as the doors began to close again, there was a moment of silence and then they both started to descend. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Magnus replied fiddling with the buttons on his coat at his wrist. 

“One thing you’ll get to know about me is that I like to follow the rules,” Alec replied seriously, trying not to shuffle his feet. 

“So, I take it that’s a no then,” Magnus said with a sigh, folding his arms. 

“Yeah, it’s a no. Your father said to not leave you alone,” he spoke as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open opening to the view of the building lobby. It was large and grand, just as Magnus looked right now. However subjective that was, he couldn’t help but think it. The lobby was huge and was made out of dark marble, the floor seemed to mold into the desks. With people rushing about with purpose. 

“Okay then… just don’t get in my way,” Magnus continued almost huffing at him, and Alec just nodded biting his tongue. 

Alec let the night proceed and followed as Magnus walked the darkening streets until they found themselves at Pandemonium, a nightclub he’d heard of before but never dared to enter. And until they were inside, he had forgotten why. Hundreds of bodies, grinding and sweaty to the music he had never heard of. It was too loud… the kind of loud you knew would make your ears buzz when you finally heard silence. 

He followed closely behind Magnus as he pushed through the crowd, heading towards the bar. When he finally made it, he ordered himself a drink and was quickly served despite the other people who had evidentially gotten to the bar first. 

“Here you go Magnus, have a great time, yeah?” The male bartender said almost silkily adding a wink after the end of his sentence. 

“I will don’t you worry,” Magnus laughed, before turning and again disappearing into the crowd. 

For a moment he thought he’d lost him but caught a glimpse of his spikes above the crowd. He rushed forward, pushing people out the way to make sure he got through before Magnus disappeared again. 

“Magnus, please stay close,” he puffed, putting his hand lightly on his shoulder. Magnus brushed him off and looked over his shoulder. 

“You need to keep up, buttercup,” Magnus replied with a smile before moving further into the crowd and starting to dance. The music vibrating and moving through the floor like electricity made him feel uncomfortable and it was hard to breathe with all the people. He took a deep breath and moved away from Magnus to try and get somewhere high where he could keep an eye on Magnus but be able to keep some distance from all the people. 

He settled on a quieter space (if you could call it quiet) in the corner of the room, it was elevated as some sort of seat, but he decided to stand on it to ensure he had a good view of Magnus across the room. 

The man seemed to be enjoying all of the attention he was getting, and he often saw him pulling women in to kiss them before spinning them away to gain the attention of another. He didn’t understand the want for all that attention. The thought alone made him feel claustrophobic and a shiver crawled up his spine. 

He watched for another couple of hours, for the last hour Magnus has settled on one girl finally. A beautiful woman with black hair and piercing eyes. They talked like they had known each other for years, dancing slowly holding each other tightly. 

It must have been 2 am when they both finally stopped dancing and Magnus took the woman by the hand dragging her through the crowd towards the exit. He followed quickly, managing to get to the door before they did. 

“Are you… taking her back?” Alec asked awkwardly. Camille didn’t look surprised to see him, so he was sure that Magnus had told her about him. However, she did narrow her eyes at him and for a moment he was scared she may bite him.

“…Yes. Move out of the way,” Magnus replied drunkenly, swaying slightly as he tried to push past him. 

“I don’t think your father would like that, he said to make sure that you’re keeping a good image. I don’t think you should be taking random women home,” Alec said and Magnus’ eyes narrowed. 

“This is Camille, I think you’ll find that this is the only woman that he would approve of being in my bed. Don’t question me and my choices, I can sleep with whatever women I like.” Magnus leaned forward and whispered into his ear, so Camille couldn’t hear him. “I’m doing this FOR you and your job, I could have picked any woman, but I picked her” Magnus spoke softly before pushing him out of the way. Continuing to drag Camille behind him. He was sure that he had heard a level of spite in his voice.

He followed behind until they reached Magnus’ father's building and watched as they went inside, disappearing into the lift. This time he didn’t follow… only watched until the lift stopped at the top floor and returned back down.

Empty, he mused. At this, he turned and left the building, making his way home. He didn’t understand Magnus much at all and could agree with his father that he could act like a child. But there was something else. Something was missing. And he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.


End file.
